You're still in my heart
by JCROLOVEEACHOTHER
Summary: Randy stood up from his seat. He watched John's sleeping face. He began to speak "Before i leave you, i have a few words to say." Randy closed his eyes and took a deep breath."I love you... John" As he opened his eyes, John was standing in front of him.
1. CHAPTER 1: I lost you

Hello and great day to all readers. Here is another CENTON fanfic. I"ll update the next chapter as soon as possible, Just right after my exams. Please don't forget to review and I hope you guys enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE.

Chapter 1: I lost you

Pairing: John/ Randy, Randy/ ? (There is another wrestler that I'm going to pair up with Randy and I haven't decided on it yet)

John just lost his memory from a car accident. After he wakes up on the hospital some parts of his memory were regained. He remembered everything, from his childhood memories till he became an adult. He loved his family, friends and his other relatives. Except for this person, who is Randall Keith Orton. He forgot that he also loved him, more than a friend.

That night.. (10:00 PM)

John came out from the Jewelry shop. He bought a couple ring. Both of the rings were on his index finger. He entered on his car and started driving as he dialed a number on his cellphone. The telephone rang. Randy was alarmed and immediately opened his eyes. he stood up from his bed and opened the lights then, he answered the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Randy! It's me, John." John exclaimed happily.

"Hey um John… What's up? Is everything okay?" Randy asked.

"Yes. Did I disturb your sleep? Sorry about that." John responded.

"No. It's fine. Anyways, why did you call me?" Randy questioned.

"I just.. missed you." John simply answered.

Randy raised a his eyebrow and laughed "That's it?"

"Of course I really do miss you and I also have a present to give you. By the way, Can I come over at your house?" John asked.

"Sure." Randy agreed.

"Don't sleep okay? I love you." John said.

" I love you too." Randy replied.

The stop light turned red. John stopped his car and beeped so that he will make Randy repeat what he said.

"Say it again. I didn't hear you."John smirked.

"I. love.. John Anthony Felix Cena forever." Randy said slowly.

John was laughing on the phone because he was so happy to make Randy repeat his words for him. He stared at the couple rings that he bought. John didn't notice that the stoplight turned green and without knowing, a car is running towards John's mustang. John honked his vehicle and a Randy suddenly heard a loud crash on the telephone which broke their conversation.

Randy put the phone down and dressed up. He took the keys on his house, locked the door and left. He ran around the streets as he saw a gathering. He saw the ambulance, some doctors, nurses, helpers and other bystanders. He pushed the crowd to make a way as he saw John Cena lying down with blood on his head and the helpers carried him on a stretcher. He was shocked and Randy approached the doctor.

"Doc… is..is…is everything okay?" Randy asked as if he was going to cry.

"We're not sure. By the way what is your relation to John Cena?" the doctor asked.

"I'm his friend. Randall Keith Orton." Randy said.

A police officer heard them and he went near Randy. The doctor left to instruct the others.

"I believe these rings belong to you." The officer said.

Randy took the stained rings. He took out his handkerchief and wiped both rings. As he wiped, he saw the message on the rings clearly. The ring's message is "You're mine" which is for Randy and while the other ring has a carved name of Randy which is for John. Randy smiled and tears burst on his eyes.

Sorry guys. It's too short and it's kinda crappy. I promise that I will make long chapters if I have time. I have to study for my exams. Wish me luck and Please please please… Review.


	2. CHAPTER 2: Can anyone comfort me?

Hey whats up guys. It's 11:28PM in my computer's time, I may be in a rush again. I supposed to be sleeping by now because I have exams for tomorrow. But I'm done studying : Anyways, I accidentally deleted my other story. And there's still CENTON so don't worry. Centon is my favorite pairing and I would never abandon that couple. Okay so here it is, Please don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE.

Chapter 2: Can anyone comfort me?

Pairing: John/ Randy, Randy/ ? (You"ll see later on)

John just lost his memory from a car accident. After he wakes up on the hospital some parts of his memory were regained. He remembered everything, from his childhood memories till he became an adult. He loved his family, friends and his other relatives. Except for this person, who is Randall Keith Orton. He forgot that he also loved him, more than a friend.

* * *

The police officers contacted John's family using John's cell phone and they dragged his car using a truck. The doctor approached Randy again,

"We"ll I think you should visit him later." The doctor said then he tapped Randy's shoulder and then he went in the ambulance.

As the ambulance and the others left, Randy decided to eat in the 24 hour ice cream shop before visiting John. Randy's comfort food is an ice cream. Randy placed the rings on his pocket and he went to the counter to get his order. He bought a vanilla ice cream with a chocolate syrup. After he payed for the ice cream he sat near the glass windows, staring outside while shoving a vanilla ice cream in his mouth.

Flashback

_(The ice cream shop that Randy entered is where his first date happened together with John)_

_John ordered a vanilla ice cream while Randy ordered a coffee flavored ice cream. The two of them went to the table near the glass window and they sat together._

"_mmm… I really like this flavor." John said making Randy jealous that his ice cream is way better than Randy's._

"_Can I have?" Randy asked._

"_Guess the password for my ice cream first. Or else I will finish eating my ice cream and I won't give you any."John childishly said._

"_Oh come on John. You're so immature. Please?" Randy begged again._

"_Password." John demanded._

"_How about you give me a hint" John smirked and pointed at his lips. Randy did not get what he's trying to say at first but afterwards he got the message._

"_Just one second, okay?" Randy slowly leaned forward and John pulled him right away crashed his lips to Randy. It didn't take a second but instead it was more than one second before he stopped._

"_Your lip tastes like coffee." John teased._

"_Yeah right, and your lips taste like vanilla." Randy added. John was going to give some ice cream to Randy when he suggested, "Maybe, I'd prefer your password more."_

_John smiled showing off his dimples and he stood up grabbing Randy's hand. _

"_Hey… where are we going?" Randy asked surprisingly. He leaned forward and he whispered " A place where you could kiss me more."_

_End of Flashback._

Randy finished his ice cream and placed it aside. He was still in a daze. Cody entered the ice cream shop and he took his order then he sat beside the table where Randy is. As he was about to eat his ice cream he saw Randy looking at the other side. Cody smiled and placed his ice cream on Randy's table.

"Excuse me sir. Can I sit with you?" Cody asked.

"Seems like there's only a few people here." He commented.

Randy just nodded an ignored. He stood up and he was about to leave when he saw Cody, then he sat down again.

"Oh..Sorry I didn't noticed you. What brings you here?"

"Now you noticed me. Well I was bored at home and I couldn't sleep. How about you? You look so down."Cody said.

Randy sighed. "I'm actually depressed." Randy said and looked away.

"Why?" Cody wondered.

"John was hospitalized. He was in a car accident awhile ago. I'm not ready to visit him yet." Randy said without any emotion.

"Well maybe I could come with you. If you want.." Cody said and he immediately finished his ice cream.

Randy nodded again and used his fake smile. Randy swallowed his tongue. Tears formed again on the corner of his eyes. Cody observed his eyes and he was right about his instincts that Randy is going to cry.

Cody stood up. " Let's go." The two of them went outside and stopped at Cody's car. Randy also followed then suddenly, Cody wiped his friend's tears with his right hand and then he pulled Randy closer and hugged him.

"Randy.. Don't cry. I'm here for you. I"ll help you." Cody said sincerely.

Maybe this is my chance to get Randy away from John…. Cody thought.

*End.

* * *

_Preview_

_A line from the next chapter:_

"_**John… I'm going to take Randy from you, whether you like it or not. I have given you many chances but now… it's my time to steal his heart."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Please don't forget to Review once again. I'm sleepy and today's my exam. It's 12:37am, BearsandRedroses is signing off.


	3. CHAPTER 3: Visit

Hey guys. Um something's up with my fanfic acct. I'm not sure if some of you experience these problems but when I was submitting a story, the error page appears and I don't know why anyways, Here's my chapter 3. I Just found my USB, I thought I lost it in my school. :D I promise to make a sequel about this.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE.

Chapter 3: Visit

Pairing: John/ Randy, Randy/ Cody

Summary:

John just lost his memory from a car accident. After he wakes up on the hospital some parts of his memory were regained. He remembered everything, from his childhood memories till he became an adult. He loved his family, friends and his other relatives. Except for this person, who is Randall Keith Orton. He forgot that he also loved him, more than a friend.

* * *

Recap:

_"Randy.. Don't cry. I'm here for you. I"ll help you." Cody said sincerely._

_Maybe this is my chance to get Randy away from John…. Cody thought._

After that, they both headed to the hospital where John is. As Cody and Randy entered, Randy saw John's father alone, sitting down on the hospital. He knew that was John's father because he saw it on John's wallet.

"Cody, can you give me a sec?" Randy said to Cody.

"uh yeah. I"ll be waiting right in front of the elevator." Cody replied as he went straight to the counter. Randy walked where his friend's dad is.

"Mr. Cena?" Randy approached. John's father looked at the direction where he completely heard the voice. He looked at Randy as if he was very familiar.

"You're Randall, right?" He smiled a bit.

"Yes." Randy smiled back and sat down beside him.

"You see my son, keeps on talking about you. Every time he goes home, he always tells stories and he never forgets to mention you. He even displayed a picture on his room." He sighed. Randy was shocked by what John's father was saying.

John Sr. continued, "During Christmas, he forced me to go in his room and I discovered the only picture on his table. He introduced who that person was and he told me that it was, 'Randall Keith Orton' the person whom he loved very much. Of course I accepted what my son is and I could see how happy he was being together with you and I would like to thank you for that. I really regret all the things I've done wrong to my son. Every time we fight he just let me say whatever I want to tell him, then he leaves after I'm done and he never confronts or apologize to me. But I was shocked because a day came and he apologized to me. I'm glad that he met this guy, he changed a lot because of you."

After a short silence, John's father cleared up his throat, "You should visit John. His condition is now okay. He's on the second floor at room 254."

"I um… Mr. Cena, would you like to go with us?" Randy questioned.

"It's okay. I visited him already. Go ahead." John Sr. Ordered. Randy stood up and went to Cody.

"Let's head on the second floor."

They took the elevator and Cody pressed the second floor button. They came out of the elevator and walked to the room and stayed in front of the door. Randy was about to enter when Cody pulled his wrist and made Randy face him.

"Randy….are you sure you're ready?" Cody gave him a serious look.

Randy was having second thoughts. Then he finally decided, "Cody.. you get inside first. I'm going to follow up when I'm ready." Cody nodded and went inside the room. Randy frowned and sat down on the chairs on the corridor. He leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes.

**Flashback**

_That night…_

_Randy and John were on the park, they were holding hands while walking. _

"Babe. If I'm going to die, what will you do?" Randy looked at John and he responded,

"John. What a silly question."

John laughed, "I know, just answer me."

It took Randy a minute before he speaks up. "Of course, I will cry because I will never feel like this anymore. The feeling of being loved with your heart, and being protected with your arms around me. I will miss everything about you and if that really happens, I will die too. Just like what happened to Romeo and Juliet." Randy said and faced forward.

John leaned forward onto Randy's ear and whispered, "I promise to stay with you. I would die for you because I love you Randy. You're the reason why my damn heart beats so fast." His words made Randy smile.

"I love you John." John cupped his cheek and enclosed the space between their breaths as he kissed him. After their long kiss, he ended it with a small kiss on his lover's forehead.

**End of flashback**

_Inside the room.._

Cody stood beside the bed and looked at John. He was sleeping peacefully. Cody felt bad for what happened to John. But he was too selfish to give up Randy. John was actually his best friend, they both promised each other not to like the same person because both of them used have the same crushes since high school.

"John… I'm going to take Randy from you, whether you like it or not. I have given you many chances but now… it's my time to steal his heart."

Cody looked away and sat down on the chair beside the bed,

"I'm sorry for being selfish. I can't help it." After a few minutes he heard a knock and the door opened. Randy stepped in and closed the door slowly. He walked a few meters away from the door.

"I will be outside for a minute." Cody excused as he stood up and went outside.

Randy sat down on his chair beside the bed. He caressed John's right cheek tracing his jaw with his fingers. "John I hope you wake up soon. I miss you." He said softly and placed a kiss on his lips. Afterwards he fell asleep on the chair with his head down beside John's right arm.

* * *

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

_A voice called him and he turned around. He didn't know who that person is but he knows deep inside that he's related to him._

"_Who are you?" he asked._

"_I'm Randy. Don't you remember me?"_

"_No."_

* * *

I would like to thank to the people who Reviewed and Fav.'d my story. Thanks a lot. I'm Sorry for the late update. and don't forget to Review.

By the way, who has twitter?


	4. CHAPTER 4: Dreams,heart break, chances?

Hey so bored here. Boredom is attacking me right now. Yes. COMPLETELY NOW.

Here's chapter 4. My chapter is sooo short.

Enjoy and Thanks for the reviews again.

Disclaimer:

Chapter 4: dreams, heartbreak, chances?

Pairing: John/Randy, Randy/Cody

Summary: John just lost his memory from a car accident. After he wakes up on the hospital some parts of his memory were regained. He remembered everything, from his childhood memories till he became an adult. He loved his family, friends and his other relatives. Except for this person, who is Randall Keith Orton. He forgot that he also loved him, more than a friend.

* * *

_In John's dreams…._

His surroundings was plain white. Nobody was around, only him. He was lying down with his eyes shut, hearing different voices. He began to realize that someone else was calling his name.

"John" the voice echoed in his ears. It keeps on repeating and repeating all over again. He slowly opened his eyes but he can't see his face clearly. He sat up then John saw a figure of a man. The man was tall, muscular and was wearing a white long sleeved polo shirt with a black pants and shoes. He didn't know who that person is but he knows for sure that he's related to him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Randy, don't you remember me?"

"No."

Randy mumbled something but John didn't understand then the place turned black all of a sudden.

"you have to remember…" a voice whispered.

John finally woke up in reality. He was still lying down on the bed, he looked around and he realized that there was a person sleeping on the chair beside the bed where he was actually staying. Somehow Randy came back on his senses too and woke up. Their dreams are actually connected and they dreamt of the same thing. But in Randy's case, Randy was crying because of what John had told him. Randy was still on the same position in reality, his head was on the bed and his arms were crossed which is placed under his face. He felt some water on his eyes. He opened his eyes and sat back to wipe his own tears. After he wiped his tears he saw John was staring at him.

"Hey.. you're awake. How are you feeling?" Randy smiled.

"Who…who are you?" John asked in confusion.

Randy's smile faded. He felt weak, cold and sad. Of course if you heard those words from your loved one you would feel the same won't you? He looked down on the floor and stood up from the chair.

"I..i'm sorry… I have to go now."

"Wait…" John sat up and leaned his back on the pillows.

Randy stopped in front of the door. He can't stop his hot tears from flowing down his cheeks. Randy stared John on the eyes. His eyes were full of sorrow.

"You don't need to know, who I am John."

He opened the door and went out. John felt guilty but he doesn't know why. He felt like his heart was breaking into pieces. John sighed and without him noticing he also had tears on his eyes. He began to feel it when a tear fell down on the sheets. He wiped his both eyes with his left hand.

"Why am I crying?" he asked himself and looked at his left hand with some tears.

_Outside the room…_

Randy leaned outside the door and he kept on crying. Cody was along the corridors walking around when he saw Randy crying, he and walked up to his friend. He brought him to his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Randy… what happened?"

"John… why can't he remember me?"

Cody was shocked and felt bad for his friend, "Randy… calm down. Everything's gonna be okay."

"But why Cody..I don't understand. It hurts.." Cody pulled Randy away slowly and looked at his eyes.

"Randy… you have to move on. If John can't remember you then you have to look for someone who would love you better."

"I can't.. John loves me too. I know. he is the only one in my heart. I love him. I can't just let go. It's hard."

"Randy I'm here. Stop crying." Randy ended up crying on Cody's chest.

* * *

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

"Dad.. i wan't to see him again... who is he?" John wanted to stand up but the doctors were pushing him back to the bed.

"John... please forget about him."

I hate Cody here. Grr… haha. Don't forget to review. I will update soon.


	5. CHAPTER 5: Is this goodbye?

I changed my username. :D Okay so, Here it is and Thanks for the reviews again.

Disclaimer: I don't own wwe.

Chapter 5: Is this goodbye?

Pairing: John/Randy, Randy/Cody

Summary: John just lost his memory from a car accident. After he wakes up on the hospital some parts of his memory were regained. He remembered everything, from his childhood memories till he became an adult. He loved his family, friends and his other relatives. Except for this person, who is Randall Keith Orton. He forgot that he also loved him, more than a friend.

* * *

Cody made Randy sat on one of the chairs in the corridors then he sat beside him.

He placed his arm on Randy's neck and moved him closer so he could hug him.

"Randy... Please don't cry.. I hate it when you're crying."

"Why does it have to be like this?" Randy said with his face buried on Cody's chest.

John's father decided to go up to check Randy and John. When he got up, he saw Cody hugging Randy. He came near and realized that Randy was crying. Cody saw John's father.

"What's wrong?" John Sr. asked.

Randy stood up slowly and said, "John...John can't remember me.."

John's father didn't knew that his son was not in a good condition. He thought that John was okay. He immediately called the doctor to ask him how come John didn't remember Randy.

The doctor's and the nurses gathered up on the room. John was awake.

The doctor started speaking to John Sr., "He had recovered his memory but not everything. You could help him recover his memory but do not force him that much if he can't."

John suddenly thought of the guy who slept on the chair a few moments ago. He opened his eyes and looked at his dad. He was about to stand up when a nurse saw him then he was immediately pushed.

"Dad i want to see him again. who..who is he?" John was about to stand up but the nurses were pushing him back on the bed.

"John... please forget about him. " a voice interrupted.

John looked at the direction where he heard the voice and saw Cody. For some reason, he didn't felt right. He felt angry and was kind of sad. Why was he sad?

Cody was standing on the door.

"Who are you to tell me that i should?" John asked angrily then the nurses let go. Everyone in the room became silent.

"Please." Cody responded softly.

John suddenly got really mad then he finally stood up and he came near to Cody and immediately pulled Cody's shirt, lifting him up a bit. The nurses were about to pull him away but John's father warned them not to because John might hit them too.

"I don't care. I just want to know him! Why? Does he even matter to you?" John said lifting him up more.

"Yes he does." Randy interrupted. John looked at Randy he slowly removed his hands off Cody's shirt. John looked away, the nurses assisted John go back to bed.

"Let's go." Cody whispered and took Randy's hand and left the room.

John was left disappointed as he watched them leave.

Randy's POV

What if Cody's right? Should i move on and find someone else? But John.. I'm still thinking about John, i can't let go of him. I love him. Is this my goodbye to John?

End of POV

* * *

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

_John was all alone. He was still lying down on the hospital bed. He looked on the table beside his bed and noticed that there were two rings. When his hurt started to hurt, He placed his left hand on top of his forehead. He shut his eyes and there are scenes that were flashing on his mind. He fell asleep once again, then after a few hours someone opened the door._

* * *

_Randy stood up from his seat. He watched John's sleeping face. He began to speak "Before i leave you, i have a few words to say." Randy closed his eyes and took a deep breath."I love you... John" As he opened his eyes, John was standing in front of him. _

Sorry for the bad Chapter :( it's so short. I will try my best to make it more longer in the future. haha. yes. IN THE FUTURE.


	6. CHAPTER 6: Am i going to leave you?

Disclaimer: I don't own wwe.

Chapter 6: Am I going to leave you?

Pairing: John/Randy, Randy/Cody

Summary: John just lost his memory from a car accident. After he wakes up on the hospital some parts of his memory were regained. He remembered everything, from his childhood memories till he became an adult. He loved his family, friends and his other relatives. Except for this person, who is Randall Keith Orton. He forgot that he also loved him, more than a friend.

Cody took Randy home after visiting John. They parked in front of his house. Cody glanced at Randy. Dark clouds began to form, The rain started to fall down from the sky.

"Hey. You seemed out of it." Cody sighed and gazed outside through the windows.

"No. I'm okay." Randy faked his smile and he was about to open the door when Cody took his left arm.

"It's raining outside. You can't go. I will just bring you to my house instead."

"I told you I'm okay." Randy removed Cody's hand off his arm.

Cody got furious and grabbed Randy's arm tightly again.

"Cody….stop..it You're hurting me." Randy was trying to remove Cody's hand but he can't.

"NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS TO GET HURT!" he yelled at Randy.

Randy was stunned. He haven't seen Cody like this. He looked at Cody with a hint of hurt and sorrow in his eyes. Randy was really depressed.

"Why….?" Cody removed his hands off Randy's arm slowly. Tears formed on his eyes. "What do you see in John that made you love him so much? Why can't you love me?" Randy didn't know what to respond.

"I love you very much Randy. I love you more than John loves you. Tell me Randy… why….why can't you forget him? Does he even matter to you?" Cody asked the same question that John told him.

"I don't know Cody… Yes. Both of you matter to me because you're my friend.

"Friend? But … is John you're friend? No. You guys are lovers. He matters to you because you're more than friends."

"Cody…." It was still raining, the wind kept blowing outside.

"I will make you forget him." Cody said and leaned forward to Randy. He was about to kiss him when Randy pushed him away and slapped him on the right cheek. Randy immediately went out and slammed the door. Randy got wet because of the rain. He ran on the door of his house and entered. He went upstairs through his bedroom and locked the door. Randy buried his face on the pillows and he kept on crying.

Another day passed… Randy decided to visit John. . This is the last time he will see him. He doesn't wanted to end this way. John's father wasn't around. He was eating near the hospital while discussing on what happened to John's brothers.

John was all alone. He was still lying down on the hospital bed. He looked on the table beside his bed and noticed that there were two rings. When his hurt started to hurt, He placed his left hand on top of his forehead. He shut his eyes and there are various scenes that were flashing on his mind.

_My name is Randy. And you are? Randy shook hands with John_

_Nice to meet you John. He smiled._

_John, call me when you get back home. The younger one was waving at him. _

_I just wanted to know if you're safe. He said._

_Good Morning Johnny. Randy placed his long arms around John's waist._

_I love you too babe. Randy gave him a soft kiss on the cheek._

He fell asleep once again, then after a few hours someone opened the door. Randy sat down on the chair beside the bed. Sudden tears ran down on his cheeks. He caressed John's cheek.

"John whatever happens, i will still remain our memories together. But you won't remember me anymore. You might not see me. I might go back home and stay with my family. We're still friends right? We are still connected to each other…" Tears piled up on the corner of his eyes and it ran down his cheeks. He waited for him to wake up, but he thought that he might wake up late.

So Randy stood up from his seat. He watched John's sleeping face. He began to speak "Before i leave you, i have a few words to say." Randy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

I love you... John" As he opened his eyes, John was standing in front of him.

He was completely staring at the man whom he loved. He was surprised. John hugged him.

"I'm sorry Randy." Randy tried to smile and he kept on crying.

Preview for the next chapter:

Cody punched John so hard on the face.

"Cody JUST STOP!" Randy pushed him back. "John has nothing to do with this. It's just between the two of us."

"No! It's his darn fault. I don't care if he's my best friend. He's breaking us apart."

John shoved the blood on his lips with his thumb.

Is this chapter okay? Nah..


End file.
